


leaves

by aislingthebard



Category: Enderal (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingthebard/pseuds/aislingthebard
Summary: golden leaves and a moment of fluff





	

Night was settling in and Calliope felt the cold creeping through her feet and legs. They’d been walking for hours, climbing and searching through a vast forest, always on the lookout for potential enemies. Outlaws seemed to hunt every corner of Enderal these days. War made normal people turn brutal and thirsty for blood and violence and she felt comfort in the feeling of magic flowing through her veins. And she wasn’t alone. Her companion seemed skilled enough with daggers and was strong beneath his favourite blue armor.

Jespar stopped suddenly, seemingly admiring a huge tree, which leaves had already started to change color with season. Not that they’d time to witness the beauty of nature. The black stones needed to be found and the Cycle to be broken.

He picked up a leave and turned around to face Calliope. “You remind me of them.”

Well, that was unexpected. She raised her brows, her eyes wide. 

“The leaves?”

A small blush crept into Jespar’s face and it looked so out of place and strange that it made her smile. He was all smooth talk and not so subtle innuendos mixed with a tragic past and a shadow of sadness clinging to his very bones. Blushing just didn’t fit. 

He rubbed his neck, obviously not as amused as her. “Ah, the golden color. Really matches your eyes and, well, the rest of you.”

This time, Calliope started to laugh. “Jespar, are you trying to flatter me?”

He answered with a sigh. “Perhaps. Is it working?”

To be compared to a puny, little leave, which was easily crushable and meant nothing in the grand scale of things. Once, she might had agreed, but she wasn’t that scared little child any more. “Not particularly well.”

She did care about the words, though. To deny the attraction would’ve been childish. It’d been there for weeks, if not months, and she craved his touches and soft words, the shared stories around a campfire, but neither of them felt comfortable enough to voice their thoughts, maybe even feelings. Their world wasn’t made for romantic stories of star-crossed lovers.

Jespar put the leave on the ground and put his hand on his hips. “I may have to change my tactic of flattery then.” He rubbed his chin. “Maybe I’ll need better comparisons.” He came to stand in front of Calliope, his gaze settling on her face.

“Your eyes remind me of molten gold bathed in the first light of a beautiful autumn day.”

He kept a straight face and she wondered how he was able to do that. His declaration sounded like stolen from a old book filled with bad poetry, but Calliope chuckled and bent down to kiss his cheek.

“Creative, but there’s still room for improvement.”

Jespar smiled and she noticed how pretty his eyes looked in the vanishing light. “I’ll think of something better next time, my pretty lady.”

“Can’t wait for it.”


End file.
